Familial Dementia
by Chicken Scratchings
Summary: Jumping on the Maggie bandwagon. Not sure where this is gonna go, but it is set a few years after Changes. First time Dresden writer, please be nice! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first attempt at writing a Dresden fic. I'm not sure whether it's any good but I hope you like it anyway :)**_

"I am a wizard. A master of the arcane." I growled as I slammed the door behind me and stalked into the living room of my small ground floor apartment. "I am the freaking Knight of the darkest side of an entire Unseelie court. I am a Warden of the White Council. I have power over the elemental forces of nature itself."

"So _why_ the hell do I always end up covered in SLIME?"

Mouse looked up at me, taking in my entire soaking appearance. Bits of greenish gloop hung from various parts of my anatomy, dripping from my clothes onto the hardwood floor. A small puddle began to form around my feet. The slime in my hair was quickly drying and stiffening, my eyebrows nearly impossible to move.

But I managed to scowl.

Mouse opened his jaws in a big doggy grin, his tongue lolling out of one side.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up furball." I muttered. "I am gonna kill Bob. 'Go for the belly Harry, that makes Tarklot Demons drop like flies. You'll kill it in no time.' Well no shit Sherlock. It's gonna die pretty quick if its entire freaking stomach explodes. But of course he forgot to mention that bit."

Mouse sniffed, sneezed once and promptly turned his hairy back on me and padded into the kitchen. The door shut after him.

"Humph." I wrinkled my nose at the smell permeating off me and grimaced in distaste. With a weary sigh I started walking to the little bathroom and the cleansing prospects of a shower.

A loud knock at the door stopped me.

I brought up the 'peephole' I had installed as a part of my fancy new wards around the apartment. It had taken me ages to rebuild them to the level of my old basement apartment, but I'd lived here for a few years now and they were stronger than ever.

An image composed entirely of light appeared in front of the heavy steel door of my apartment. I frowned, then released the protective wards and opened the door.

"Good to see you, Hoss." Ebenezer McCoy, my one-time mentor and new-found Grandfather smiled up at me. His raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed all the gloop. "Nice slime. Making potions?"

"Exploding demon." I said.

"Ah." He said, as if that explained everything.

I stepped back to let him in and he shut the door behind him. He was wearing his usual outfit of a flannel shirt, worn jeans and workman's boots. He had a staff in one hand.

"It's good to see you too." I said. "Bit surprising though. What warrants this impromptu visit?"

"Can't a man just drop by to speak to his only grandson?"

"All the way from Edinburgh? Phone would be easier. Is something happening?"

His cheery disposition faded slightly and he suddenly looked wearier and a bit put-out by my questioning. He grunted. "With those powers of deduction you could be an investigator or something."

I sighed, ignoring his comment. "What's up?"

"This may take a while. Go get yourself cleaned up and we can talk."

I frowned at him, but said "There's coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself."

I showered quickly, but thoroughly. The slime stunk and I had to almost scalp myself to get it out of my hair. I pulled on some jeans and a t shirt and sat opposite Ebenezer, him on the sofa, me on the armchair. I drank some lukewarm coffee and said "Hit me. What's happening up at HQ?"

Ebenezer leant back and paused to think over his words. "There's been an overload of new kids coming into their powers. More than we've had in years, and they just keep coming. We have no idea why."

"If you're here to ask me to take on another apprentice-"

"No. Nothing like that." He smiled.

"Oh. Okay, carry on."

"Many of those willing to mentor a child already have an apprentice. Some have two. Many wardens can't take on an apprentice because their duties restrict them. Some wizards are in the same boat. Others are just so old and crusty" (I smiled at his choice of words) "that to ask them to teach and relate to someone two centuries their junior is just idiotic."

I said nothing, wondering why he felt the need to come and tell this to me in person.

"But of course, the Merlin is doing it anyway. For example, one child is being assigned to Wizard Magorian."

"The one who lives in the middle of nowhere in Alaska? He's like some sort of recluse isn't he?"

"Hmm. But he's a talented Wizard. Nearly a hundred and ninety years old, and spent the last half of those in a stone house on the side of a snowbank, but talented."

I scratched my chin and drank some more coffee. I asked, "Why are you so interested in this?"

"I'm not really." He spoke slowly, seeming to be pondering every word. It was disconcerting to see him so unsure of himself, and I felt myself tense up slightly with worry. "Just this one child."

He looked me directly in the eye, and said quietly. "A girl. 12 years old."

My stomach twisted and I froze. I stared at him, hard. I tried to form a word but it got stopped on its way up by my constricting heart.

Ebenezer nodded. "Maggie."

"But, that's not possible." I stammered. "Magic is passed through the mother's blood, not the fathers. Susan wasn't a wizard."

"Usually that's true, but not always. Your mother inherited her magic from me. Now your daughter has inherited your magic from you."

I was stood up, pacing. I ran a hand through my slime-free hair and tried to ignore the pain in my chest long enough to think.

Maggie. My daughter. I never knew her. Just being near me could kill her, if my enemies knew the truth. That had been clear. I could never have given her the life she deserved, only one filled with violence, fear and death.

I hadn't seen her in years.

But I thought about her. Every day.

I wondered where she was. What she looked like. If she was happy. If she smiled like her mom used to. What she liked doing, what her passions were. I wondered if she was scared, if she was safe. If she ever thought about the parents she never knew.

I wondered if she remembered me. And whether or not I wanted her to.

I closed my eyes and pressed the heel of my hands to them. It was only when I pulled them back, and saw they were wet that I realised I was crying. Not much, but enough that my eyesight was blurry and my eyes stung slightly. I wiped at my cheek with the back of my hand and sat down on the armchair, leaning forwards on my elbows.

I kept my head down, eyes focused on my feet. "Tell me about her."

Ebenezer was silent for a while. I couldn't see his face. "Her talent is strong." He spoke quietly, like remembering something that happened years ago. "She has a lot of raw power, just like you. She came to the Wardens attention when she blew out the candles on her birthday cake at her 12th birthday party."

"I don't understand."

I could hear the whisper of a smile in his voice. "She blew a gale of wind so strong that the entire table flew ten feet through the air and smashed through the back door of their kitchen."

I looked up in shock.

"Aye, that's what I thought. That's some serious power for a first time. She must have been wishing for something really hard when she blew out those candles."

My breath caught in my chest and closed my eyes as a wave of emotion battered me like a tsunami. A million questions and thoughts swirled through my mind but I stayed silent.

"She's stubborn, just like you."

"You've seen her? Spoken to her?"

"No. But I heard some of the Wardens talking. She doesn't get pushed around by anyone, apparently. There's a whole bunch of the young 'uns at Edinburgh at the moment, most a few years older than her. They get fractious; they fight like kids do when they get bored. And scared. They don't know what's happening to them and some of the older ones try to take it out on the younger ones." He smiled so the corners of his eyes wrinkled in amusement. "Maggie took exception to that, so I heard."

I found myself smiling slightly. My little girl was a fighter, she stood up for herself. Ebenezer's words echoed through my head like a small torture; '_just like you.'_ I shuddered at the longing that was growing in me, stronger than ever.

"Do they know? The Wardens? About-"

"Who she is?" Ebenezer shook his head. "No. They don't know or suspect a thing."

Somewhere inside me a knot loosened. "Good. That's good."

"I'm sorry to be bringing up these wounds Hoss." He said quietly. "I just... I thought you should know."

"I..." I swallowed. "Thank you."

We sat in silence for a while, our thoughts racing. My emotions were raging. There were so many things to say, so many things I wanted to ask, to do.

Eventually Ebenezer spoke up again. "I'm going to head back to Edinburgh. If I'm missing for too long when I should be working up there, folks will get suspicious. And I don't want anyone poking their nose into this business."

"No. I understand."

He stood up, and picked up his staff. I was suddenly overcome with the urge, the desperate desire to go with him. Knowing she was that close, only 30 minutes through the Way, and I could see her, touch her, speak to her. I could hold my daughter.

The urge was so overwhelming that for a moment I nearly got up and ran all the way to her that instant. I took an unsteady breath and curled my hands into fists. My nails dug so hard into my palms that I drew blood but I managed to start thinking rationally for a second. I remembered why rushing to her and throwing my arms round her would be a bad idea. I thought of those who would hurt her because of who she was, who would try to use her to get back at me, or just out of spite. I thought of those on the Council who would persecute her for being my daughter.

But what stopped me cold was the thought of Maggie herself. How would she react to seeing me? Did she even remember that night when I rescued her from the Red King? If she did, did she know who I was? Or was I just another scary man in a nightmare of horrors?

Maybe she wouldn't even recognise me. Perhaps, I would see her and she would look at me, and there would be no recognition there. I would be just another Wizard in Edinburgh. Her eyes would glance over me, see nothing that interested her, and she would turn her gaze away, totally unaware of who I was.

I shuddered.

Ebenezer looked down at me, and asked "What are you going to do?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. I don't know what I can do. I feel... I need... Ugh." I shook my head as words failed me. "I think I'm just going to... think, for a little while."

He grunted and said "Fair enough. Don't do anything rash. You know where I am if you need me, but I think that for a while it might be better if you contacted me through the Speaking Stones. More private, less conspicuous that anything else."

"Right."

He frowned down with concern, then laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. He left without another word.

After a moment, I picked up the phone and dialled a number I knew by heart. It answered on the second ring. "Hey Harry."

"Murph? Can you come over for a bit? I need to talk to you."

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if I should carry on or not. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all your kind reviews! I've decided I will probably continue this, but I'm still not sure where it will go. I'm pretty much making this up as I go. :) Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

It was mid-evening when Murphy arrived, and she brought with her two cups of hot coffee and a large paper bag with the Burger King logo stamped across it.

"Thought you might need it." She smiled up at me from her five feet nothing, and I had the sudden urge to hug her. Instead I just graciously accepted the proffered goods, let her into my home and said, "Thanks, Murph."

We sat down on the couch. I took the lid off my coffee and left it on the table to cool. If I went guzzling it all at once I'd be in caffeine overload and probably end up buzzing off the walls. I did, however, rip open the bag with a bit more force than was necessary and breathe in the glorious smell of fast food. I hadn't realised how hungry I was. Thinking back, I don't think I'd eaten since breakfast.

I brought out a selection of burgers and fries and laid them on the table, letting Murphy take her pick while I bit into a burger of my own. I groaned in pleasure and through a mouth full of beef said "Marry me."

She just grinned at me and ate some fries.

While we ate I told her everything, as calmly as I could. She frowned in places but didn't say anything until I asked her, "So, what do you think?"

She shook her head, her eyes full of concern. "Christ, Harry. This situation sucks."

I gave a weak smile, and said "I'd kind of figured that one out for myself."

She didn't smile. "What are you going to do?"

"I know what I want to do." I all but growled. "I want to run up to Edinburgh, pick up Maggie and go someplace far, far away. Fuck everyone else."

It was silent for a moment while I got my breathing under control again. Godammit, thinking like that wasn't going to help matters.

"Ugh." I slumped back on the couch. "Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well then, we need to start thinking of what the options are; what can you do?"

"I can't do nothing."

She gave me a level stare. "I wouldn't even have suggested that to you. I know what you would've said if I gave the option of you sitting here and doing nothing."

"Fuck that."

She smiled at me, eyes flashing. "Exactly. You wouldn't be the man I know if you ignored this."

Her words warmed me. I sat up straighter and tried to get my brain into gear. "Okay, options."

"First things, before anything else, we need to consider about where Maggie should go. Whose apprentice she is going to be. You said this wizard-"

"Wizard Magorian."

"You said he would be an awful mentor."

I grunted. "Maybe. All I know is that I don't know him. I don't trust him. And if anyone is going to be teaching my daughter about the world and magic then they better well be someone I trust."

Murphy pursed her lips in thought. "Well that's simple then. All we need is a list of who you trust to take care of her."

"It's not as easy as that though. If I go making special requests for Maggie to be paired with another wizard then people will start asking questions. That could turn out real bad."

"Just go with me on this Harry. We'll get to that problem later." I held up my hands to her superior wisdom and she continued. "Before thinking of anything else, name the Wizards you really trust."

I frowned for a moment. "Ebenezer. Ramirez. Molly. Luccio. The Gatekeeper."

"That it?"

I gave her an oblique look.

"Okay, first off: Ebenezer. Could Maggie go to him?"

"Not really. Senior Council members aren't permitted to have an apprentice, because of the demands of their jobs. They have more important things to do than train young wizards. I doubt the Merlin would permit a bending of the rules without substantial evidence. And that would mean explaining Maggie's lineage."

"Okay, what about Ramirez?"

I thought about it for a second, then shook my head. "I trust him, and he's a hell of a Wizard. But he just isn't ready to take on an apprentice. He's too inexperienced; he's the youngest ever Regional Commander of the Wardens, and that's probably enough on his plate. Plus he's about to get married."

"Which brings us to Molly."

I shook my head straight away. "She's even younger and less experienced than Carlos. I wouldn't put something this huge on her, and I seriously doubt the Council would allow it anyway."

Murphy sighed. "Luccio?"

"I..." I bit my lip. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I trust Anastasia, but after her involuntary body trade-in she's been dealing with enough problems just trying to sort herself out. Plus, she has some serious duties with the Wardens that just aren't gonna fly with all the time needed to mentor an apprentice."

Murphy's expression was getting more worried. "So she's out. Who was the last one?"

"The Gatekeeper."

She frowned. "I don't know him."

"He's an elusive type. I trust him as a Wizard, but not for something like this. We aren't exactly close friends. I couldn't ask him to do this. Besides, he's on the Senior Council, so the same rules apply as they did for Ebenezer."

She let out a little huff of expelled air, and looked dejected. "Well," she said, "Crap."

"That's it, we're out of ideas." I threw up my hands in exasperation and fell back onto the couch with a painful thump. I leant my head back on the cushion and closed my eyes. My throat felt tight.

"Harry," Murphy asked quietly, carefully. "I can tell you've been avoiding this thought, but maybe it deserves thinking about."

I scrunched my eyes tighter and tried to ignore the pin pricks of tears threatening to form. My fists curled up. My voice came out pained and raw. "I _can't."_

She laid a hand on my arm, warm, reassuring. "I know you're worried about what could happen to her as a result of being associated with you. But maybe this is the best option for her."

I opened my eyes and met her gaze. "How? How could being with me be in any way good for her?" My voice cracked.

Murphy knew better than to let pity into her expression when she looked at me, but I could tell she was fighting to show it. "If you take her as your apprentice then to all the world that is all she will be: your apprentice. They won't look any further into it if they see you together because you will be her mentor."

I could feel my jaw shaking and my chest hurt so much I almost couldn't speak. "I'm a Warden, I'm the Winter Knight. Hell, half the supernatural world wants my head on a silver plate, except maybe for some of them copper would be a safer metal. Point is, I'm constantly in some sort of dangerous situation of one kind or another. How could I put her in the middle of all that?"

"You don't. Harry, I'm not going to lie to you, your life would have to change somewhat. More so than you did for Molly, simply because Maggie is so much younger than Molly was when she became your apprentice. But the truth is, she's your daughter, and if she's anything like you she's always going to be in one kind of trouble or another. People may try coming after her anyway." She reached up and touched my chin, bringing my eyes softly to meet hers. "But you could do it, Harry. You're a good man. You could be a good father, better than anyone else could be for her. You would love her, protect her, more than anyone we mentioned."

"Murph..." Tears ran freely down my cheeks. Damn, I wanted it so badly. Everything she was describing. I sighed, but it came out like a half-sob, and I rested my forehead on hers, eyes closed.

My voice whispered near silently as I said "How would I explain it to the Wardens? They'd want to know why I'd gotten involved."

Murphy's voice came out like mine, quiet, gentle, and brushing softly across my face. "Say Ebenezer dragooned you into helping out. Luccio knows about Maggie, right?"

I nodded, oh so slightly, my forehead still resting on hers. "She'll back you, if you ask her." She pulled her head back from mine by an inch and looked me directly in the eyes. "You can do this, Harry."

I closed my eyes before we could be drawn into a soul gaze. When I opened them again she was smiling softly up at me. My hand was entwined with hers, but I didn't remember it happening. "Thank you, Karrin." I placed a kiss on her lips.

"Go in the morning. You need to sleep, and it will be the middle of the night there now anyway."

I suddenly felt very, very tired. My eyelids felt heavy and I fought the urge to yawn. "I think you're right."

"I usually am." She smiled again, and stood up. She put one hand on the side of my head, and brushed some hair away from my forehead. She said "Call me if you need me." She left, leaving me sat on the couch.

After a moment, I stood up, scooped all the empty food packets into the bin, poured my undrunk coffee down the sink, and went to bed.

I had a busy day ahead me.

_**Thanks for reading! Please drop a review. It makes me happy. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay first off, I am so sorry for the horrendously long gap in chapter updates. My bad, majorly. As an apology I've made this one a bit longer. I hope you like it and it's not full of huge gaping errors. Please drop me a review letting me know what you think, good or bad, and why. Cheers.**_

_**Anywho. Enjoy!**_

I arrived in Edinburgh around 4pm local time.

My fear and anxiety was making it difficult to feel how tired I was, which was good. I'd ended up only getting a couple of hours of sleep before I'd woken up with a shout, drenched in sweat and out of breath. The nightmare was the usual fare: monsters and shadowy creatures encircled by fire surrounded the people I love, tormenting, vicious and deadly. I stood screaming, my bones snapping beneath me every time I tried to reach them. Agony, pure and white. Horror, despair and blinding insanity shooting through my feeble body as inhuman screams filled the air. I couldn't save them. They died screaming, while my enemies laughed.

I was shaking when I woke up. Violently. It took me three tries to light the candle by my bed. I'd spent the next several hours in the lab, working desperately to dispel the all too vivid dream.

As I stepped into the HQ of the White Council, I tried to convince myself that it wasn't a bad omen. I mean, a dream isn't the same as a prophecy. I can't see the future. No need to read too much into it, right?

I shook myself and purposely strode forwards to find Ebenezer.

He was in the War Room, where he could usually be found warming his boots by the fire. Since the end of the Red Court the room was much quieter and he was the only there. When he saw me he frowned and stood up to meet me.

"Hoss," he said gruffly, "thought I told you not come here. Why didn't you use the Speaking Stones?"

"I needed to talk face-to-face. Then I have something to do here."

He stared at me steadily for a long moment. There was no risk or a soulgaze, and his eyes locked onto mine, strong and direct. Finally he said "Are you sure of what you're doing here?"

I nodded. "You know me. This was never something I would, or could, walk away from. The only way that's going to happen is if she says so. Otherwise, I'm always going to be here. Can you make it happen?"

He grunted. "Aye. The Council are desperate to get these kids out of here. The old crusties find all the noise rather disconcerting. And a Warden slipped on a skateboard the other day and broke his hip. Injun Joe fixed him up okay but he's embarrassed as hell. Trust me, people aren't going to be questioning you. More likely they'll try and give you 2 for 1." Ebenezer snorted in derision.

"Surely there will be some suspicion?"

"None that can't be overcome by a few white lies. I've dragged you into things before; this can just be added to the list as another one of my stubborn endeavours."

I managed a smile. "And of course there's always those who'll be convinced this is my cunning scheme to create my own Sith apprentice."

He chuckled. "Of course."

Soon I'd made my way to the Bureaucratic Palace of Paperwork. Actually I don't know its real name but it was a huge room filled with forms, reports and several libraries' worth of historical and clerical papers. It was actually quite shocking that the only thing I needed to do to officially apply to take on an apprentice was fill in my address, age and current job and sign my name at the bottom of a form. A thin wizard who reminded me of a scuttling beetle carefully filed the paper away and told me to come back with my chosen apprentice so he or she could sign it too. Just before I turned to leave he leaned forwards over his desk and whispered, almost in relief, "Thank you."

I stared at him. Then I left without another word.

Molly met me in the corridor. She smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" she gushed excitedly. "It's been too long boss. Did you get the invite?"

"Sure did, Grasshopper. Congratulations!"

She beamed at me. "Thanks. You are coming, right? I told Carlos we needed to make sure to give you plenty of warning. That way you'll have no excuse for turning up to our wedding in cowboy boots or something else ridiculous."

"Hey! I'd never do that. And what are you trying to say about my wardrobe anyway? I do own a shirt you know."

She raised a blonde eyebrow at me. "A bowling shirt does not count Harry."

I scowled. "Fine, fine! I'll rent a tux. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." My former apprentice grinned at me from ear to ear and we set off walking down the corridor. After a moment the light-heartedness fell into a more serious atmosphere and she said cautiously, "Wizard McCoy told me why you're here."

I didn't say anything. I kept walking, my steps even and far too loud on the stone floor.

"I just want you to know that I'm right behind you. I mean, I support what you're doing. I think you'll be a great-"

"Mentor." I interrupted before she said anything easily overhear-able. Yes, that's a word. "I'll be her mentor."

She frowned at me. "That too. Listen, Harry, I've been working closely with all the kids here at the moment. Maggie, she's a strong girl. She needs to know. If you're serious about this, you cannot lie to her, or keep this from her."

I felt sick. My stomach knotted and twisted in spasms. "I'm not going to lie to her. I had enough of that when I was her age. But I don't know what she remembers, how she'll react. I'm terrified right now. I don't know if this is the right thing to do. What I'm doing now? This could go so horribly wrong. But I don't know what else to do. This is defusing bombs in the dark, Molly. Dangerous, probably stupid and there's no clear route to safety. All I can do is grope about in the dark and try not to get anyone dead. Including myself."

"But if you pull it off, everyone survives and their chances of living are much better afterwards."

I stopped and stared at her. "You're like a giant ball of positive thinking aren't you?"

She shrugged. "So I'm an optimist. So sue me."

I snorted. We carried on walking. Finally we reached a door. Scrawled on a piece of paper which was taped to the door were the words 'KEEP OUT! OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A NEWT.' There was a big smiley face underneath, which sort of reduced the threat a bit. My chest tightened. For a few seconds my breathing stopped.

"This is Maggies room. I'll go in first and tell her what's going on. I'll call you in when she's ready for you."

I nodded wordlessly, unable to form a sound. Molly gazed softly at me for a moment, then knocked on the door. "Maggie? It's me. Can I come in? It's important."

There was a pause and then a lilting, child's voice called "S'open."

Molly glanced at me, mouthed 'Good luck!' and entered my daughters room.

I stood, staring at the closed door and tried to make me brain shut up its gibbering long enough to Listen.

I could hear someone walking across a stone floor, then a chair creak. Molly's voice: "How are you doing today Maggie?"

That same soft voice answered. "Fine. Phillip set Wizard Espera's cloak on fire in class this morning. It was funny."

Molly laughed and I find myself smiling too. I put a hand on the door and tried to Listen harder. Her voice was so melodic. Her vowels had a flowing cadence that sounded vaguely Spanish. Her first language, I realised. Living in South America she would be fluent.

"I'm sure it was." Molly said. "I'm glad you're enjoying learning."

"Hmm, it's okay. I'm just sick of being indoors. It's like, I want to see the sunshine."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. What would you say if I told you we'd found you a mentor?"

"Really?" She sounded excited. "That would be so cool!" Her voice dropped to suspicion as a thought struck her. "Wait, it's not going to be anyone really, really old is it? Or someone who lives where there's no kids? Or someone really mean? That would be horrible."

"No, Maggie, no one like that. Don't worry." Molly reassured her sweetly. "This is a man who is not even half a century old!"

"Wow! So he's not some 200 year old guy who knew Queen Victoria then?"

Molly laughed. "Not at all. He lives in America. Chicago, to be exact."

There was a pause, and her voice returned, thoughtful and young. "I've always wanted to go to an American High School. It looks so much fun in the movies."

"Yeah, well it's not exactly a Disney movie, but I think you'll enjoy it. Lots of different people to get to know."

"Awesome! Well, what's the hold up? Can I meet this Wizard?"

Molly's voice took on a cautious tone, serious and gentle. "Maggie, there's something you need to be aware of." Molly paused as Maggie registered the shift in conversational tone. "This wizard; you've met him before."

"When?"

"When you were younger. When that bad thing happened to you. Do you remember?"

The silence that followed was deafening. My nails dug into the soft wood of the door as I tensed, straining to Listen, ignoring the pain behind my eyes.

After a moment, my daughter's voice returned, much quieter, without the bouncing melody that was there before. "I remember. I don't remember everything though. I get flashes sometimes. I mostly remember feeling scared and sad and wanting to go home. I remember lots of loud noises and scary monsters. But there are only two faces I remember."

"Who?" Molly was so gentle, so kind and quiet. I was incredibly grateful for her then.

I heard a sniff. Molly said, "I'm so sorry to be bringing this all up again, but it's important. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I understand that these things are scary and upsetting."

"No, no it's not that." More sniffs. "I just hate thinking about it. One of them is horrible. He makes me so frightened. I just want to curl up in a ball and stop thinking."

"What did he look like?"

"He was... he had black hair. It was long. He had it in a ponytail. I don't think he was very tall, but he seemed like it when I looked at him. He had scary eyes. When he looked at me I felt empty and I wanted to just... not _be_ anymore."

I heard someone shift, and bedsprings getting squashed. Molly must have sat next to Maggie on her bed. "That man is dead now. You don't have to be scared of him anymore. He's never coming back."

"Really?" She was crying. I could tell she was trying to hold it back because her voice sounded choked.

"I promise you. I swear on my power and everything I hold dear in life, that man is never going to hurt you anymore. He's dead."

A sigh, full of released pain, reassurance and trust. "Good. That's good."

"Who was the other person you remember?"

Maybe it was just projected hope but I thought he voice was lighter when she answered, more normal. "A tall man. His hair was all messy and he had blood on him. On his face. He looked like he was hurting. He looked as scared as I felt. He frightened me because he didn't look like a monster like the other ones. I thought he was a new one. Someone else to hurt me. But he didn't hurt me. He just held me. He was shaking a lot. But he was warm and he was holding me and then I don't remember anything. I woke up in a church. And there weren't any monsters anymore."

"That man is the one who saved you from the monsters."

"I know. I didn't know who he was, or what was happening, or anything much other than how scared I was. But I could tell the difference between the bad guys and the good guys when I remembered." She paused. "Molly... is he the man who wants to be my mentor?"

"Yes Maggie. He is. He's very worried about meeting you because he doesn't know what you remember or what you will think of him. But I just want you to know, Maggie, because this is very important; he is a good man. He's one of the best men you will ever meet. And I'm not just saying that because I was his apprentice."

"You were?"

"Yes. He saved me too actually. And he helped me become the Wizard I am today. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here at all. I would like you to meet him, if that's okay. He has something very important to discuss with you but I'll leave that to him to talk about."

"Okay." Stronger this time, more sure. "Okay."

"I can stay with you if you want, or I can wait outside. Which would you prefer?"

A thoughtful pause. "Um... can you wait outside please? I think I'd feel better if... if I could just see him first. I want to meet him as just him."

"Of course. Has anyone ever told you that you're an incredibly mature girl Maggie?"

She laughed slightly, nervous and excited. "Try telling that to Wizard Espera. He told us all off for laughing at his cloak catching fire. Said we were all 'silly ignorant children'."

"Well, I think I'm going to have to disagree with Wizard Espera on this one. You are a remarkable girl." I heard Molly stand up and say "I'll be here if you want me."

A moment later she stepped outside into the corridor. She looked at me softly and nodded. I swallowed and, my heart beating wildly, I stepped through the open door and, for the second time in my life, laid eyes on my daughter.

_**Okay... thoughts? Sorry I didn't get chance for Harry to actually meet Maggie in this chapter, but I thought all this stuff is important. You know, what she remembers and stuff. Let me know what you think. :) **_


End file.
